Cita del vampiro
by dragon hero
Summary: Despues de que al final de la serie todo estuviera en orden,Merlock le pide una cita a Sara, le dirá que sí al joven vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno y decido ponerme al dia con otro fanfic de Merlock,como todos se supone que sabeis no poseo Flint y los viajeros,y bajo ningún concepto ninguno de sus carácteres.

Mision del dia: Pedir una cita a Sara

Merlock hacia ya bastante que estaba preparado para esperar la llamada de Jillian,y como siempre ahí apareció,

Jillian: Bien Merlock!! Tengo una misión para ti,tienes que acompañar a Flint ,al siglo XIV, a América donde aún no se habia descubierto,a encontrar un corre-tiempos llamado Mongoli,tienes poderes curativos,se ve que este corre-tiempos es capaz de formar una especié de té,que te reacciona en diferentes partes.

Merlock: Bien ahora mismo iré.

Jillian: Me alegro de oír eso toma tu tarjeta del tiempo,y buena suerte!!

La imagen de Jillian desapareció dejando la pantalla del ordenador negra.

"Bien al fin podré ver a Sara,el dia que mas habia esperado!!! Despues de tanto tiempo le pediré una cita!!!Y lo mejor de todo es que no esta Bindi" Los ojos de Merlock centelleaban.Estaba solo sin el caracol mas plasta del mundo,ya que habia tenido que ir a pasar una semana a la tierra del tiempo, se ve que tenia que ir cada x tiempo allá, era un contrato que le hicieron hacer cuando decidió quedarse con Merlock(Al final de la serie) en el siglo XV,al contrario de los demas corre-tiempos que decidieron quedarse en la tierra del tiempo para ayudar a tejer el tejido de la historia.

Merlock estaba tan contento era su única oportunidad que tendria para pedirle una cita Sara...los ojos de Merlock se volvieron corazones, se fue hacia su próxima misión para ver a su Sara...

EN LA INDIA SIGLO XIV CON FLINT

Flint y su peña, llegaron a la India aterrizaron en un campo donde habia crca un poblado decidieron hacer una visita, oían a la gente hablar de un tal animal,que vivia con el médico de la tribu que hacia milagros con una espécie de té,supusieron que era él Mongoli,asi que fueron preguntando donde estaba,hasta que un hombre que iba vestido mas o menos como un buda con muchos collares se les plantó delante

Hombre parecido a un buda: Hola me buscabais,soy el médico de la tribu Hierbalix,que quereis?

Flint: Queriamos saber de vuestro amigo Mongoli

Hierbalix: Mi amigo no lo toquéis seguro que sois esos hombres tan raros que azechan a la población marcharos!!

Mongoli apareció de la cabaña era bastante regordete,blanco con unas plumas en la cabeza.

Mongoli: Me buscais quien sois? Enemigos verdad!!!

Hierbalix: Marchate de aquí yo me encargo Mongoli,recurramos a nuestro plan.

Hierbalix empezó a sacar una navaja india.

Mongoli: Tu siempre tan astuto!!

Mongoli se volvió a meter en una especie de cabaña

Hierbalix avanzó con la navaja hacia el grupo,Flint se preparó para defenderse,pero no le hizo falta por que alguien,con una especie de bola de energía de fuego,hizó que se le cayerá el suelo.

Y delante de él apareció Merlock Holmes,guardando su arma mágica.

Hierbalix: T-t-tu quien eres?

Merlock cambio su mirada sus ojos se olvieron muy rojos,y su pupila tomó la forma de una raya,estaba empezando a hipnotizar( Como en el capitulo de Mosbee),miró fijamente a los ojos de Hierbalix,sus ojos empezaron a sacar un brillo extraño.

Merlock: No te procupes soy un amigo como los demás que acabas de conocer,no has de tener miedo no te haremos nada pero tenemos preguntas y pocas respuestas sabes a lo que me refiero?

Hierbalix: S-s-s-si

Merlock: Venimos a buscar a tu amigo Mongoli,ahí un lugar mejor para él y tu lo sabes.

Hierbalix: Si claro amigo.

Merlock: Bien ahora te despertaras y seremos tus amigos y habra comprendido lo de Mongoli,entendido?

Hiebalix: S-s-si claro.

Merlock chasqueó los dedos he hizó despertar a Hierbalix.

Hierbalix: Ah!! Hola amigos!!! Mongoli ven a saludarlos son amigos todo habia sido un aml entendido.

Flint: Merlock como lo conseguistes nos has djado impresionados

Merlock: Cosas de vampiros pero estemos por la mison quieres?!

De repente Mongoli apareció de la cabaña,saludando.

Mongoli: Me alegro de oír eso,los amigos de Hierbalix son mis amigos,pasad he preparado un té os sentara bien.

El grupo pasó,tomaron el té curativo,y de verdad les sentó mas que bien se sintieron despejados y con mucha fuerza.Mientras Hierbalix entablaba una conversacion de como conoció a Mongoli,Merlock aprovechando que Sara estaba distraida mirando la decoración de la cabaña le empezó a susurrar.

Merlock: Sara quiero hablar contigo de una cosa muy importante

Sara: Si de que? Me la puedes contar.

Merlock: Mas bien es un favor me gustaria,me gustaria una ...

Merlock no pudo continuar la frase como siempre la plasta de Petra interrumpió la escena con el catamaran destruyendo toda la cabaña, y le pusó el Petra sello a Mongoli y le hizó canviar de forma a una especie de conejo muy gordo con una máscar y unas cuchillas grandes afiladas en las patas,y con una rabia inmensa.

Empezó a atacar a la población, el jefe de la tribu,llamado Jefemandonplastalix, le hizo frente pero no pudo,Flint no pudo mas y le pegó un martillazo que por poco lo vuela n pedazos pero se levantó del suelo empujó a Flint,y ahora el ataque venia para Sara,pero Merlock la empujó fuera del alcance de el conejo "castigador",pero no se dio cuenta que no calculó bien las distancia de su cuerpo,y le dio un zarpazo que lo empujó contra una pared,

Sara en un despiste fue ayudar a Merlock el pobre estaba inconsciente y apenas decia algo, Flint se armó de valor y le pegó un supermegapowerguay martillazo que le metió una hostia tan fuerte que el conejo de la justicia, no podia hacer nada estaba bastante herido,Hierbalix aún seguia siendo su amigo y acudió en su ayuda le trajo un té que especialmente Monoli le enseño a preparar tomó un poco,y empezó a recordar la amistad ue tuvo con Mongoli,el Petra-sello fue borrado.

Petra: Mite Dino!!! Poned el catamaran en marcha!!! Hemos perdido!!! Me quiero pirar no soporto tanto drama!!!!

Petra desapareció en el catamaran, Merlock empezó a abrir los ojos y a gemir un poco,Sara que aún lo sostenia la parte superior de su cuerpo en sus brazos,empezó a ponerse a la guarda.

Sara: Merlock estas bien?!

Merlock: S-s-sara que ha pasado?

Sara: Ummm...Nada importante!!! Ya esta todo arreglado( Embromó sonriendo)

Merlock: Me alegro!!! Me encuentro mucho mejor!!! Sara?

Sara: Si Merlock

Merlock: Todavia no te he pedido ese favor...

Sara: Si es verdad dimelo!!

Merlock sacó una rosa y se la dio a Sara

Melock: Acepatarias salir una noche conmigo,una cita

Sara se ruborizó

Sara: Ummm...eres el primer chico que me pide una estoy algo aturdida...Me lo tengo que pensar...ya te lo diré...

Merlock se levantó pero de repente un dolor se le cruzó

Merlock: Ahhh!!!!

Sara: Merlock estas bien?!

Sara sostenia a Merlock para que no se cayera.

Merlock: Me duele mucho la costilla creó que me la he roto.

De repente Hierbalix apareció

Hierbalix: Tranquilos,ven a mi cabaña y te conseguiré una cura

El grupo entró en la cabaña medio destrozada,donde Hierbalix le sacó la camisa a Merlock,le dio un té curativo Mongoli,le vendaron la parte de las costillas...

Unas horas mas adelante.

Merlock estaba en el sofá echado pensando si Sara le diria algo pero el se lo tomó como un no. "No me dira nada,ya veras..."pensaba merlock,aun le dolia la costilla,no llebaba camis apara ir mas comodos ya que lllebaba muchos vendajes,pasaron la shoras era de noche muy tarde Merlock se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Esta es solo la primera aparte os advierto que a partir de aquí las cosas serán algo fuera de lo normal,y lo digo en serio.

En el próximo capitulo veremos la decision de Sara.No os lo perdais!!!


	2. La llamada decisiva

Aquí empezara haber algo de romance de verdad, no os lo perdais!!! En serio!!! Paezco una pava y soy una pava intentandó que leais mis historias in Spanish es mi lengua preferida y no quiero que la marginen!!! Adelante leed este capitulo aunque sé que el título es una mierda!!

La llamada decisiva

Merlock plácidamente dormia en el sofá, de repente algo sonó desde su ordenador.

"_**Prrrr, Tiene una llamada desde la oficina del Dr Goodman, Prrr"**_

Merlock despertó enseguida al oír el nombre de Goodman,Merlock activó el mensaje y en la pantalla apareció Sara,Merlock saltó del sillón hacia el suelo.

Merlock: S-S-S-Sara no sabia que eras tú!!!

Sara: Merlock! Hola!!! Te venia ha decir lo de la cita...

Merlock: Si!! Que has decidido...

La cara de Merlock se volvió con los ojos de cachorrito( Un clásico),y se la quedó mirando...

Sara: Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos...y...para mi la verdad esto es muy nuevo...y quisiera atreverme ha hacer algo diferente, a conocerte mejor...asi...que sí!!Supongo que te tengo un poquito de gusto...pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones.

Merlock: Yupi!!!! Sí voy a tener una cita!!! Con la chica mas guapa!!! Yupi!!!! Soy el vampiro mas feliz del mundo!!!Yupi!!! Ancha es Castilla!!!

Sara: Merlock?

Merlock reaccionó a la voz de Sara

Merlock: Ay!!! Disculpame me emocionado mucho,hoy es viernes quieres quedar por la noche?

Sara: Esta noche... vale me va bine te espero a las 9:30 P.M, en la puerta de mi casa.

Merlock: Vale a las 9:30 P.M pasó a buscarte.

Sara: Pues bien adios!!!

Merlock: Adios!!!

La imagen de Sara se desvaneció en la pantalla,Merlock empezó a brincar de felicidad por el apartamento y cantando,por todas partes se sentia el vampiro mas afortunado del mundo.

A LAS 9.30 P.M

Merlock estaba delante parado estaba muy guapo iba con unos tejanos anchos azul marino muy fuerte, y una camisa negra que le marcaba su parte superir muscular,le llegaba por la cintura y tenia las mangas hasta el codo,las mangas eran tambien anchas.Estaba realmente guapo,le sentaba realmente bien esa ropa.Picó a la puerta y apareció Sara muy guapa,vestia con unas bermudas que le llegaban por las rodillas,una sudadera muy bonita que le marcaba sus curvas delicadas,estaba tambien realmente muy guapa

Sara: Vaya Merlock estas realmente guapo

Sara estaba maravillada hacia el nuevo look de su amigo, "Nunca creí que Merlock fuera tan guapo sin el uniforme que suele llevar,estoy empezando a tener mas gusto de él" pensaba Sara.

Merlock: Creí que mas hermosa de lo que solias estar no podia ser cierto,Sara eres realmente hermosa y cada dia un pedazito mas.

Sara se ruborizó bastante,Merlock le dió una rosa y ella la cogió con mucho gusto,y se la pusó en su rosado pelo,y seguidamente cogió el brazo a Merlock, y apoyó su cabeza en él,Merlock se habia ruborizado mucho, su belleza Pink-haired,estaba a su lado cogiendolo del brazo y apoyada en él.

Ambos encaminaron bajo la luz de la luna.

Bueno reconozco que este trozo me ha gustado,es romantico...la verdad es que me gusta mucho verles hacer esto...estan dulce...

Bueno al fianl resultó que me enrolle un poco... Que le vamos hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí los dos tortolitos o como se os ocurra llamarlos vivirán una experiencia friky y amorosa a la vez,y al fin Sara irá aceptando lo que siente por Merlock que cada vez se le hace mas intenso.

La noche más friky y romántica

Alí estaban los dos paseando bajo la luz de la luna,Sara aun cogiendo a Merlock el brazo y apoyando la cabeza en él.

Sara: Merlock?

Merlock estaba rojo, se sentia tan bien notando a Sara que le asiaba el brazo,y a la vez raro nunca habia creído que seria capaz de pedirle una cita...tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Merlock: Si Sara?

Sara: Jeje,eres muy suave y estas muy calentito,pareces un peluche,me gusta...

Merlock: Jeje me alegro de que te sientas comóda...

Fueron andando hasta la playa, el mar era hermoso,allí habia una parada de perritos calientes,como no tenian mucha hambre decidieron pillar uno para cada uno y una coca-Light grande de botella,asi que pusieron rumbo hacia la parada de perritos calinetes,allí habia un niño muy raro y el vendedor aún mas.

Vendedor: aquí tienes niño...jeje...preparando el láser

El hombre tenia el dedo meñique en la boca

Niño: Redrum!!! Redrum!!! Redrum!!! Me ha dicho Tony que compre uno...Redrum!!! Redrum!!!

El niño hacia un gesto raro con la mano.

Niño: Tony me dice que no se lo cuente a nadie,no hay que ir al hotel...No dice que pasara algo malo, Redrum!! Redrum!!!!Dice que no vaya a la habitación 237, Redrum!!! Redrum!!!

Vendedor: Lo que digas niño!!! Damé la pasta!!! O te las tendras que ver con mi mini yo.

El niño trastornado le dio el dinero y se fue con su triciclo pero se quedó delante de Merlock mirandolo, y le dijo.

Niño: Tony tiene una cosa que decirte: You are a fockin Bastard,okay? And you girlfriends is the fuck bitch!!!

El niño siguio su camino con su triciclo, hablando todo rato solo y haciendo gestos con la mano.

Merlock: No tengo ni la menor leche de lo que me ha dicho,por cierto quien es ese Tony,tu hermano practica budú o algo?

Sara: No creo que sea él,se dedica solamente a coleccionar pornografia.

Merlock: A ok,mola.

Los dos se dirigieron a la parada, y el hombre los atendió.

Vendedor: Binvenidos a mi base lunar!!! Soy el Dr maligno, y esta monada de ahí es mi mini yo.

El Dr.Maligno tenia el meñique en la boca y hablaba de una manera rara,señaló a una especie de enano igualito que él.

Merlock: Ummm Dr.Maligno... Esto no es una base lunar? Es una parada de perritos calientes.

Dr.Maligno: Adelante mini yo me ha desafiado, dice que no tengo una base lunar.

El mini yo le cogió la pierna a Merlock,y se la empezó a morder Merlock empezó a gritar de dolor.

Dr.Maligno: Ahora que lo recuerdo aquí pone Perritos calientes, ostis es verdad que mi base se la cargaron los de Austin Powers.Mini yo ya basta.

El mini yo paró y volvió al lado del Dr.Maligno.

Dr.Maligno: Pillines que sois unos pillines que quereis?

Sara: Unos perritos calientes...

Dr.maligno: Callá que me pones caliente. Mini yo atiendeles,que yo voy a "Preparar el láser".

El Dr.Maligno hacia entre comillas.

Merlock: Bien mini él,queremos dos perritos calientes,y una coca-cola light de un litro.

Mini yo: ...

Mini yo miraba evil a Merlock,lo intimidaba.

Merlock: Bien pues le doy un billete de 10 y te quedas el cambio.

Mini yo lo cogió y le hizo la mirada mafiosa con los dedos a Merlock.

Merlock y Sara se alejaron lo mas rapidamente y disimuladamente.Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de esos.

Merlock: Creó que me la tiene jurada...

Sara: Jeje Merlock...

Sara se acurruco en Merlock,era tan dulce ese momento para los dos. Hasta que unos gritos de la parada de perritos calientes les distrajó

NO MINI YO NO TOQUES ESO!!!!

De la parada salió un láser dirigidos hacia Sara y Merlock, el joven vampiro joven empujó lejos y cayó suavemente en ella.Se miraron profundamente a los ojos Merlock estaba encima de ella, y sus caras mas cercas por cada segundo que pasara.

Sara: Merlock...

Merlock: Sara...

Sus caras estaban cada vez mas cerca, apuntó de que sus labios se undieran en un beso...pero algo les volvió a distraer, el láser habia acabado dirigiendos e al zoo donde abrió todas las jaulas, y con eso un monton de animales exóticos se fueron a la calle,habian un montón de rinocerontes,jirafas,leones... Merlock y Sara estaban en peligro.El vampiro se apartó de encima de su amante.

Melock: Tranqui ya se lo que hay que hacer. JUMAJI!!!JUMANJI!!!

Sara: No funciona...

Merlock: En la peli sí,que timo pero tengo otro plan.

Sara: Cuál?!

Merlock: Es el plan... Oye la h va despues de la a verdad? O es el 7?

Un rinoceronte y va hacia ellos.

Sara: Merlock!!!

Merlock: Vale ya voy

Merlock cogió a Sara en brazos,la peli-rosa se ruborizó,Merlock la llevo hacia una colina,al lado de la playa y desde ahí arriba tenian una vista hermosa del amr y la luna,ignorando los animales que lo destrozaban todo,excepto eso,Merlock dejó a Sara en el suelo.Ambos tenian las mejillas de un toque rojo.

Merlock: Que tal te encuentras?

Sara: Bien gracias Merlock.

Merlock rió nerviosamente.

Merlock: De nada...

Sara: Que te parece este sitio para tomar los perritos calientes,si no nos apresuramos se enfriaran.

Merlock: Si es verdad estan en esa bolsa el enano lo dejó bien preparado.

Sara: Jeje si es verdad.

Quitaron el papel a los perritos calientes,pero el papel empezó ha haber una imagen un video del Dr.Maligno,con su famoso dedo meñique en la boca y su entre comillas.

Dr.Maligno: Jaja, aquí el Dr.Maligno,pronto mini yo y yo dominaremos el mundo y nadie podra...

Y antes de que pudiera acabar Merlock arrugó la hoja haciendola una bola y tirandola por la colina.

Merlock: La basura fuera!!

Sara rió y acarició la mejilla a Merlock él se ruborizó. Empezaron a devorar los perritos calientes y hablaron de muchas cosas.

Sara: Merlock me alegro de estar teniendo una cita contigo.Me lo estoy pasando muy bien.No sabia que habria alguien que me escucharia de ese modo en toda mi vida.

Merlock: Vaya Sara esoy apesumbrado...

Sara: Parece increible eres la unica persona que has sabido ha hablar conmigo y escucharme desde que perdí a mis padres...

Merlock: Gracias. Te debes de sentir muy sola no sin padres,pero no tienes a tu tio y a tu hermano.

Sara: Sí pero ellos nunca me prestan atención.Tu tienes padres?

Merlock:No.Una especié de hombres cabaron con mi raza un dia y yo me pudé salvar,eso pasó cuando tenia,tres años luego me encontró Jillian y me acogió pero no como una madre,se vé que la policia del tiempo estaba buscando a un vampiro,algo asi,asi que me entranaron para que Sí entrase en la policia del tiempo,y me adiestraron,y al cumplir los 15(los años que en este momento tiene),me dieron el puesto de detective del tiempo,y poco despues te conocí a ti,en aquella misión en Rusia ibas en busca de Mosbee,y te vi y estabas ahí preciosa...

Sara: Sí y tu me ayudastes,de ese aprieto,y despues me hipnotizastes para besarme.

Melock se separó de Sara.

Merlock: QUE?! TE ACUERDAS DE ESO!!! CREI QUE DESPUES DE HIPNOTIZARTE NO TE ACORDARIAS Y AUN MAS SI NO CONSEGUI BESARTE POR CULPA DE FLINT!!

Sara: Jeje Merlock!! Tranquilizaté tengo mis métodos,y ademas no estoy enfadada por eso ni te guardó ningun rencor.

Merlock: Me siento como un pervertido,antes era un egoísta inmaduro solo pensaba en mi y estaba todo el rato a tu lado solo para poderte conseguir y pasaba de todos.

Sara: Eso es verdad.Pero desde que horribileitor control tu mente decidistes empezar d enuevo y fue ahí entonces donde empezastes a madurar, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Merlock se ruborizó.

Merlock: Podriamos tu y yo olvidar lo del beso,aquel dia y volver a coemnzar me siento como un absoluto pervertido...

Sara: Por mi bien.

Merlock: Jeje Me alegro

Merlock poco a poco se fue acercando mas a Sara hasta llegar a estar a su lado Merlock fingió un bostezo estirando los brazos,y colocó uno alerdedro de los hombros de Sara,Sara captó la indirecta y le empezó a acariciar la mano y acurucarse en él.

Merlock: Que noche tan bonita el cielo esta todo estrellado

Sara: si...es preciosa esta es sin duda una de mis mejores noches

Merlock se ruborizó de repente algo se movia entre los arbustros,se giraron y de repente al darse la vuelta delante de ellos habia un roquero con una guitarra eléctrica.

Roquero: YEAH!!!!!soy John Bon Jovi!!! YEAH!!!

Merlock: Ummm...por donde empiezo...así...que leches haces aquí?!

John Bon Jovi: Parecia una velada romántica y decidí pasarme a cantar algo,YEAH!!!!

Merlock: Sí muy bien...pero...nos gustaria algo de intimidad!!!

John Bon Jovi: INTIMIDAD!!!!!YEAH!!!!

Merlock: Por favor... estoy con la chica de mis sueños no los estropees!!!

John Bon Jovi: YEAH!!! ENTONCES EL TEMA DE BED OF ROSES OS MOLARARA!!!YEAH!!!!

Merlock: No!!!

El vampiro joven le cogió la guitarra, y se la rompió,el roquero se pusó a llorar y a gritar!!

Jonh Bon Jovi: YEAH!!!! PORQUE!!! YEAH!!!!

Merlock: Tranqui simplemente le llegó su hora,amigo me han dicho que a la otra punta de la ciudad hay una funeraria de guitarras y dicen que esta muy bien.

Jonh Bon Joi: YEAH!!! FUNERARIA ALLA VOY!!! YEAH!!!!

Jonh Bon Jovi se las piró.

Merlock: Por fin otra vez los dos solos.

EL vampiro acariciaba la cara de Sara, y acercaba su boca hacia la de ella Sara hizó lo mismo pero sus labios se toparon,con un brazo fuerte y musculoso lleno de tatus.Era Jonh Bonjovi otra vez

Sara: Que estas haciendo aquí?

Jonh Bon Jovi: YEAH!!! VENIA A BUSCAR LA COCA-COLA LIGHT!!! YEAH!!!

Merlock: Vale quedatela pero no vuelvas!!!

Jonh Bon Jovi dijo su último yeah y se fue.

Sara: Por fin!!!

Merlock: Si!!Oye vamos a la playa a dar un paseo?

Sara: Me parece bien...

Sara cogió de la mano a Merlock,el vampiro se ruborizó.

De repente mientras bajaban hacia la playa se encontraron a dos personas que interrumpian el camino.

Eran Jason y Freddy con una chica se peleaban por ella. La chica estaba atada.

Freddy: Olvidalo es mia pirate!!! 

Jason le metio el dedo a Freddy en el ojo.

Freddy: Au!!Mi ojo vas hacerme llorar y no quiero!!!

Jason sacó su machete de la muerte y Freddy preparó sus zarpas.Merlock se pusó en medio para parar la masacre.

Merlock: Esperad un momento se que sois unos de los mas grandes asesinos y siento interrumpir vuestra masacre,pero podriamos pasar al menos?

Freddy: Y que sacamso a cambio?

Sara: No estais peleandoos por una chica si encontramos una solucion para los dos nos dejareis pasar.

Ambos cabecearon.

Merlock: Bien...ummmm...Sara tu que piensas?

Sara: Por que no os llevais cada uno la mitas de la chica

Jason y Freddy se miraron negociando por los ojos.

Freddy: Nos parece bien!!

Ambos se llavaron a la chica que la pobre no paraba de gritar de horror.

Merlock: No te ha spasado un poco?

Sara: Que mas da esto es un fanfic friky todo lo que ahi aquí es raro y posible a la vez.

Merlock: Tienes razon.

Ambos caminaron cogidos de las manos,hasta llegar a la playa donde hicieron su paseo y se pararon en la orilla pero una enorme ola se los trago a unos cuantos metros de la tierra,y allí estaban flotando los dos solos en medio de un dulce mar.

Sara: Vaya no debimos de andar tan cerca ultimamente habia habio mucha tormenta.

Merlock: Si.

Sara: jeje,me alegro de estar.

Merlock: Sara...

Merlock acariciaba la mejilla a Sara apartandole un poco el pelo de la cara,Sara estaba roja pero a Merlock eso le daba igual antes de que pudiera decir la muchacha tal cosa su boca estaba cubierta por la de Merlock,compartieron un apasionado beso,mientras que las olas les acariciaban suavemente, el beso se rompió.

Merlock: Hacia tiempo que deseaba hacer esto de decirte que te quiero.

Sara: Merlock...yo tambien

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó, mientras su apasionado beso duraba ellos se acariciaban,se separaron una vez,mas era incrible para los dos sentian como si volasen,regreasaron nadando hacia la costa,y allí se abrazaron y se revolcaron juguetonamente por la playa, y al final parados alla acurrucados mirando el cielo.

Merlock: Te quiero.

Sara: Yo tambien,nunca creiria que esta noche seria como esta,sin duda a sido la mejor

Merlock: Para mi tambien estar a tu lado y saciar tus labios es lo unico que necesito para ser realmente feliz.

Sara: Siento que esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Se besaron una vez mas y tuvieron la mejor noche de toda su vida y al dia siguienta eran mas que amigos,los portadores de un amor irrebesible.

Antes de deciros todos mis rollos,no poseo ningun carácter de los que ha salido,ninguno ni el niño del resplandor,el Dr.Maligno,Sara, Merlock,ninguno y ni tampoco Freddy y Jason que aun no me acaba de entra mucho en la cabeza.

Aunque reconozco que es realmente romantico.


End file.
